Toxic
by krut09
Summary: All that matters is that it's my fault she's dead. The details don't matter. I killed her. I was wrong back then. I am a monster.
1. Part 1 Zed

It's been 3 months, I think. Each day is like a blur. The old padded walls of my cell are void of any windows or decoration. Not that I care much. I don't deserve any amenities. After what I did, I don't deserve to still be alive. I wish someone would just end me and get it over with. But I guess my agony is my punishment. Killing me would let me off too easy.

Instead I sit here, locked in my containment cell, day after day and think about her. The girl that was my world, that I loved so dearly, is gone because of me. I don't even remember everything that happened. I remember my Z-band shorting out, then my mind blacks out. The patrol officers told me I killed her when I asked where she was. Small flashes come back here and there. But nothing solid. All that matters is that it's my fault she's dead. The details don't matter. I killed her.

I was wrong back then. I am a monster.

My shoulder twitches and my hand slides up my face. I feel like I don't have much control over my body anymore. My zombie is constantly trying to take over. Like my subconscious wants to just go to sleep for a while. I almost want to let him. I think he has a few times, when I'm too tired to fight back. If the shredded straight jacket I'm wearing is any indication. But what if I do something else horrible. I can't _let_ him out. I grab my arm and rip it down, slumping forward from the sheer force I used.

Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me. Chills shoot down my spine and I quickly sit upright, my eyes wide. There shouldn't be anyone in here with me. I feel a hand touch my shoulder gently and slide across my chest.

I glance down and the small delicate hand instantly strikes fear into me. It feels too familiar. I grab the wrist and whip my head around to see the intruder. My eyes widen further. I slip out from under her arm and scramble on all fours to the corner before turning back to face her. She's taken my seat and has a creepy smile tugging up her lips.

"Addison." I breath. My voice is rough and deep and it doesn't sound right in my ears. I shake my head in disbelief. She stands and I follow suite. "This can't be- _You_ can't be-" I can't find the right words as I take a hesitant step forward. Her steps mirror mine. Until I could reach out and touch her.

She is just staring into my eyes. Not saying a word. It unnerves me. "Say something." I beg loudly.

"Zed." My name fall of her lips and her sweet voice caresses my eardrums. My eyes roll to the back of my head and a chill courses through my body from just hearing her say my name. I immediately open my eyes and rush to embrace her. She turns as not to face me but allows my arms to encase her. I bury my nose in her curled hair, taking in a whiff of the strawberry shampoo she always used.

Her hands softly brush over my forearms around her waist. "Did you miss me?" She asks softly. My arms instinctively tighten around her.

"Of course I did. I'm nothing without you." I reply with my distorted voice.

"You're right." She acknowledges as if it were a fact that no one could deny.

"What?" I can't believe my ears. Did she just agree that I'm nothing? I release my hold around her and she turns towards me and places her hands flat over my chest.

"Did you really think this was real?" She asks with a laugh, a sick smile on her face. I take a step back. My eyes wide and my mouth opening from my sharp inhale. "Now you're getting it." She smiles slyly, walking smoothly around my frozen form like a hawk circling its prey. "You look awful. Looks like your zombie is fighting for control of your consciousness. How has felt? To be beaten from the inside out?" She questions me. I physically shake my head to snap out of my paralysis.

"How are you here if you're not real?!" I exclaim, ignoring her questions. She steps in front of me and lifts a hand to touch my chest again. As soon as her fingers touch the thick cloth of the mangled straight jacket, I grab her wrist. "How can I feel you, _touch you_ , if you're not real?!" I yell with an even hoarser voice from the sob threatening to escape.

"Hm." She chuckles in amusement, her eyes mischievous with a matching smile.

A loud banging on my door draws my attention and my head snaps in its direction. "Keep quiet in there Zombie!" A male voice orders. I turn back to Addison and she's gone. My hand raised in a fist, that was holding her arm, with nothing but air touching my palm. I gasp and take a few shaky steps back, tripping and falling into my single chair. I rock myself back and forth as the sobs return.

Addison was never here, was she? No, it's impossible. She's dead. It's my fault that she's dead. But why did she feel so real? I could hear her, smell her, touch her. I couldn't imagine touching her, could I?

My brain tries wracks through the possibilities but my emotions are shot from the encounter, my body shakes from weeping so hard. "I want you back Addy." I pray, wondering if by some god she can hear me.

I feel two gentle hands rest on my shoulders in comfort. I freeze again. The small arms wrap around my neck and her face brushes against mine.

"Shhh. Don't cry." She soothes. Another sob strangles my throat. I don't have the energy to question it anymore, I just accept the words of comfort whether she's real or not. Hearing Addy's voice makes me feel just the slightest bit better and that's all I care about in this moment. "It will all be over soon." Her voice comes out in a whisper.

I inhale a sharp, shaky breath and she's gone again. I swiftly look around the room and I'm completely alone as usual.

I'm really losing my mind in here, aren't I?

XxX

It's been a couple days and I haven't seen Addy again. I guess it was just my imagination. But then I see a flash of white from the corner of my eye and my head snaps in its direction. There she was. "Addy." I breath out, standing to approach her. She lifts a hand and I take it in mine.

"Zed? Are you feeling ok?" I freeze and my eyes widen. _Oh shit._ Those were some of the last words I ever heard her speak. "You don't look so hot." She continues. The memories are flooding back again. The beeping of my Z-band, my body shaking, my mind going fuzzy.

"Zed?! Zed!" She exclaims.

"AHHHHH!" I throw my hands over my ears from her scream. I remember that scream. When my zombie threw her against the wall. "Owww." Her groan of pain.

My breathing is labored. I don't want to remember this so vividly. It's like it's happening again. She's under my feet, I lean down and lift her off the floor delicately into my arms, she's limp. I wrap my arms around her and embrace her body to mine, trying to protect her from anymore pain. My mind in too much shock to cry or talk or anything.

My hands start to shake like that night and I can't control my movements anymore. _Oh no._ I'm reliving my worst nightmare. My arm snaps to the side and throws her across the room. She cries out again in pain.

"Addison!" I exclaim but my body is doing the opposite of what I tell it to. I can see the blood trickling down her face as she tries to sit up.

I stalk towards her. My face in horror but my body won't listen to me. "Please, Zed. Stop." She weakly begs for mercy. Tears well up in my eyes. I can feel the unquenchable rage burning in my chest from my zombie.

"Run away Addy! Go! Hurry!" I yell. But it's like she can't hear me. My fist comes down harshly and grabs her by the throat. She whimpers out a strangled cry and claws at my wrist to release her. If I don't let go soon, she'll choke. She can't breath. I try to force my hand free, but it won't listen. She's suffocating.

"Nooooo!" I scream as her body starts to go limp.

And suddenly I'm just sitting in my lone chair, tears streaming down my face. My head whips from side to side but, sure enough, I'm alone. My entire body quivers. I slouch over to hug my knees.

That felt too real. I don't know what's happening to me, but I don't think I can handle much more of this.

XxX

I woke up in the fetal position on the bed, my entire body drenched in a cold sweat. I'm not sure when I fell asleep. But after yesterday's traumatic flashback of memories, I was tossing and turning all night.

"You're awake." My eyes snap open and find Addison sitting at my bedside. She stands and walks away from me to the other side of the room. I slide to the edge of the bed and plant my bare feet to the cold concrete. She turns back towards me and I feel like I don't have control of my body again.

"Come to me, Zed." She calls sweetly. I'm brought to my feet against my own will. I start to panic.

"I-I don't want to relive it again." I stammer. "Please Addy." My plea comes out as a whimper.

"Oh Baby." She coos with a pouted lip. She beckons me to her with a curl of her finger and my feet drag me closer. When I'm close, she grabs my hand and has me give her a gentle spin. So we are facing the openness of the room again. "I would never do that to you, my love." She assures me.

The way her touch feels, her beautiful flushed cheeks look, her intoxicating scent fills me nostrils, I can't help but do whatever she wants me to. She presses our foreheads together and locks our eyes. My body mimics hers as we smoothly glide together across the floor.

I reach a hand forward to touch her face but she grabs it to stop me. I growl instinctively from being denied touching her. I spin her around, holding her one arm down with the other around her wrist raised. My eyes roll to the back of my head from her smell with my nose against her neck and I have the urge to taste her. I plant my tongue along her shoulder lick all the way up her arm until I reach my own hand holding her wrist. It strikes me what I'm doing and I quickly look down at her. She doesn't fight me and she doesn't seem to mind.

Instead, she turns in my arms and softly holds my face in her hand. If my heart had a beat, it would be racing. "I still love you Zed." She whispers. My breath hitches. I lean in to kiss her soft lips but only find vacant air space where she just was.

That's right. She's gone. My brain finally catches up. I plop down on my chair with a new wave of sorrow filling the void in my chest.

XxX

It's been about a month and I see her everyday now. Sometimes she just stares at me from the corner, sometimes she touches me without a word. But days like today, we talk.

"Why don't you just let go? Wouldn't it be easier to let Zombie Zed be in control?" She asked. I chuckle from the idea.

"I am 'Zombie Zed', so if I let him out, it's still me that would deal with the consequences." I retort.

She looks like she thinks that over for a moment then adds, "But you wouldn't have to deal with the pain, with me visiting you."

"If I stop seeing you, I'm afraid I'll forget." I reply without hesitation. Her face shifts to surprise so I explain. "I've had a lot of time to think. If I forget, it'll stop hurting. But no amount of pain I'm put through is enough to make up for what I did to you."

"So you would rather torture yourself with my memory than try to move on." She continues for me.

I nod. " I can't go back to my normal life without you anyways." Her face softens for the first time since I've been seeing her. Her presence feels different. She stands up to walk over and kneel down in front of me, gently cupping my face in her hands.

"You know she wouldn't want this for you." She says kindly, like I always remember Addy's voice sounding. I lean my face into her palm and close my eyes. I know this moment is a sliver of my sanity talking but I don't care. A moment feeling like Addy is really here is enough. But I sit up straight out of her touch and stare down at her.

"I don't deserve to be happy." I reply bitterly. She closed her eyes and stands, dissipating into thin air with a soft smile, looking like an angel ascending to heaven.

It suddenly feels like my scalp has a spot that itches to the point of burning, so I start vigorously scratching just above my ear.

My head shoots up when I hear voices near my door. "Every so often we can hear him talking to himself but he's pretty silent otherwise." A male says.

"Has he had anymore Z-band malfunctions?" Another male asks.

"No. He hasn't gone full zombie in weeks. But I'm almost positive his Z-band was fully functional when he turned. It's strange. It used to be more frequent the first few months since the incident. But more recently, nothing. Just him talking to himself." The first voice says.

"I heard it was an accident with his Z-band. Doesn't that mean he should get a trial?" The second voice continues. The first man laughs.

"Accident? He was _trying_ to kill her!" I hear those words come out of the first man's mouth and it's like a trigger flipped. I rush the door and slam my fist against the unmoving metal with all my might, growling and snarling in protest. Through the tiny slit of glass I can see the two patrol officers jump back from the door in surprise then compose themselves as they look at me in disgust.

"See? He's just a monster." The first man spits. "Monsters don't deserve trials." The second's brows furrow but nods as they walk away. Is that sympathy in his eyes?

I grab both sides of my head and fist my green hair. I really have gone crazy, haven't I? I feel hands against my torso with their arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug. I grab her wrists and throw them off of me and scramble to my seat. I'm alone.

I itch my leg furiously. What is happening to me? I force myself to stop scratching even though the burning sensation is still there. I slap my cheek as hard as I can in an attempt to snap out of whatever trance I've fallen into and it seems to help. I sit there panting from my outburst for several minutes until exhaustion takes over and I crawl onto my tattered mattress and curl up into a ball.


	2. Part 2 Addison

Out of the haze in my brain, I can hear voices. "It's a life threatening airway obstruction from the fractures in her larynx and trachea! Get her into the OR! Now!" The pain is too much and my lungs are burning to the point that the voices seem to get further and further away as my consciousness fades again.

XxX

"Things seem fine with her, but we just have to wait and see if she wakes up. We'll keep close watch on her for any changes." A woman says.

"What are her odds?" That's my mom.

"It's all up to her now. There's a 50/50 shot from here out unless her vitals shift for the worse. She seems to be recovering well though. I have high hopes for her." The woman assures. Their voices grow distant as they continue their discussion.

XxX

"Doctor! Her brainwaves are spiking!" A young woman exclaims excitedly.

"That's a good sign! Maybe this wakeness will evolve into awareness soon! We can only keep observing her. You can wake up when you're ready, Addison." I vaguely feel a hand on my arm as I'm plummeted back into darkness.

XxX

 _Beep... Beep... Beep..._

' _What is that annoying beeping? God, I just want to sleep.'_ My whole body hurts. Especially my throat. ' _Why are my eyes so heavy?'_ I concentrate on my eye lids and force them to open. I feel like the lights in the room are blinding so I squeeze my eyes shut. I try again when I hear a soft gasp in the room. My eyes are still blurry as they readjust to the florescent lighting.

"Addison?" A young woman asks sweetly. "Blink if you can hear me." She instructed. I realize that I have something in my mouth that's running down my throat and a brace to keep me from moving. I blink for her. I lazily look over and see she's wearing scrubs. A nurse? "Welcome back! I'll get the doctor." She smiles and reaches for the phone.

"Doctor Croft, Addison is awake! No, not wakeness, awareness! Yes! Ok, thank you Doctor." She hangs up and turns back to me.

"Ok Sweetie. Try to relax. The doctor is on his way." She tells me. I'm still so tired. And why am I in the hospital? I want Zed. My eyes start to water. This is so overwhelming. Why am I in so much pain? My watery eyes turn to teary eyes till I'm full on weeping.

"It's ok! You're fine Addison! I'll make sure I call your family to get here right away! Try to calm down ok?" The nurse comforted, petting my hair gently.

Not 5 minutes later the doctor comes in, followed by a swarm of people who start touching and poking and messing with me.

"Hello Addison! It's nice to see you awake! Let's get that tube out of your mouth and we will talk ok?" He sounds fairly cheerful and friendly.

XxX

The doctor took the tubes out and the first nurse from when I woke up was helping me drink some water. "Ok! Now, we're gonna take the brace off your neck. Try not to move around to quickly. Your muscles are going to feel a little weak." The doctor informed me.

"Ok." I reply, my voice is very rough and weak. I try clearing my throat but it still hurts from where the tube was removed.

"You don't need to speak much." He assured me, unfastening the brace. Once it's off, I can see what be meant. My head feels heavy, weighing on my neck. And stiff like I haven't moved in days. I just rest my head against the pillow and carefully stretch my shoulders up and down to test the movement. It's sore.

"Since that's all taken care of, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" The doctor asks.

"Sore." I rasp out. "My throat hurts." The doctor smiles gently.

"That's understandable. We had to do some surgical intervention from the fractures in your larynx and trachea." He explained.

"Surgery?" I ask.

"Yes, your windpipe and vocal chords were injured in the, um, incident." My brows furrow in confusion.

"Incident?" I ask for clarify. His face shifts to surprise then gentleness as he leans forward to grasp my hand.

"We'll wait until your family gets here to talk more." He assures. What did he mean by incident? What's going on? Why did I need surgery? It's hard to concentrate with how sore my body is though. I want Zed. I'm guessing he'll get here with my parents.

"Have some more water, Addison." Nurse Mia offered. She's really nice. She's been at my bedside this whole time. She seems really eager to help me. Maybe she's new at this job? Extra enthusiastic? I'm not complaining. The little things she's doing make this a bit more bearable.

And suddenly we hear yelling and rushed footsteps coming towards my room, my parents turning the corner and letting out a relieved sigh as soon as their eyes lock on mine. They run into the room and Mom grabs my hand.

"Can we hug her?" She quickly asks Mia.

"Of course, just try to be gentle." She confirms and Mom immediately wraps me in a gentle hug.

"Hi Sweetie! I've missed you!" She cries, Dad hugging the both of us with fresh tears in his eyes. I can't help but watch the door, the one person I want to see the most, however, never appears.

"Is Zed on his way?" I hate how raspy I still sound. Both of them pull back and look at me with disbelief and shock.

"She's blocked out the traumatic experience." The doctor chimes in from the doorway, reading through my file as he walks in, closing it as he addresses my parents. "I felt it would be best to explain things to her if she had loved ones here with her, so I waited." He explained. They nod and pull up chairs to my opposite bedside, holding my hand comfortingly as he turns to me fully. I'm confused and afraid to hear what he has to say.

"Addison, you have been in a coma for 3 months." He starts. I inhale a shaky breath and my throat stings. 3 months?! No wonder Mia is so excited to help me! She's been basically taking care of a corpse for _three months_!

"Where's Zed? I want him here." I beg shakily. There's an eerie silence that engulfs the room. I look between all of the faces to see solemness, pity, and compassion. "Where is he?" I ask again.

"Containment." My dad finally breaks the silence.

"What?" I question in confusion.

"He's the one that put you here, Addy." Mom adds, squeezing my hand as if I might disappear. My eyes widen.

Flashes of Zed's darkened eyes, the pain in my head, his hand around my throat, come flooding back to me.

"No." I whisper, forcing myself to sit up.

"Addison!" The doctor exclaims, worried my bones could snap from having little to no muscular support. I pull my knees up to hug them. I can fully feel how weak and frail I've become now. But I don't care about any of that. I want Zed. And I can't have him. My heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest.

"No!" I wail, ignoring the pain of my scratchy voice. I don't care about the pain anymore. The only pain I feel is under my ribs. Mom rubs my back lovingly. "Zed." I cry into my knees, willing him to me to no avail.

XxX

It didn't matter anymore. The doctor advised me not to raise my voice but I couldn't help it if I cried myself to sleep, or when I woke up screaming from a nightmare. Not _of_ Zed. No. Of _losing_ Zed. My worse and biggest fear. During the day, I'd sit here silently, wishing Zed would burst through the door with his wide smile that I love and hold me close like this was all a bad dream.

But it's not. It's not a bad dream. This is real.

He beat me to a pulp, giving me head trauma and ultimately putting me in a coma, and nearly crushed my windpipe. I'm told if a patrol officer hadn't heard my early screams, they wouldn't have gotten to me in time and he would have actually killed me, eating my brain and all.

I can't bring myself to blame him though. For any of it. He wasn't himself. He couldn't control his actions. His Z-band malfunctioned and his zombie took over. Zed didn't _mean_ to do that. No matter how much sense it would make for me to hate him, I don't. _I can't._ I love him way too much.

And I want to hold him. Comfort him. He must be so upset right now. So scared. I draw me knees up again. What can I possibly do to help him? I'm stuck in this hospital, reteaching my muscles how to hold my weight and waiting on my throat to finish healing.

I know what I need to do. I need to get better, for him. So he can see that I'm alright. So I can get him released from Containment. My brows knit together in determination. I click the nurse call button and Mia is quick to rush to my side.

"Yes Addison? What do you need?" She sounds slightly panicked, probably because I've been virtually mute for days.

"I'm fine." I assure her. "I'm just curious how long I'll be recovering." Nurse Mia taps her chin as she thinks it over.

"If everything goes smoothly, maybe a month or so?" She replies, a little unsure. That's all I need. I'm determined to do all I can to be out of here in less than a month. Definitely no longer.

XxX

Physical therapy is brutal and exhausting but I'm determined to get strong enough to be able to walk out of here. Today is going to be better because Bree is joining me afterwards. I've talked to her over the phone a lot since I 'woke up' but I've either been too tired or too busy with therapy to actually hang out.

"Are you ready to get changed for physical therapy, Addison?" Nurse Mia asks with a bright smile but her expression shifts to surprise when she sees me.

"I already did it." I reply as I turn the page of the book I'm reading. I was able to put on my swimsuit on my own without her help and she was caught off guard.

"Oh. Well, ok! I'll see if they're ready for you." She said hesitantly before hurrying out the door. I sigh, knowing I'm going to get scolded by the doctor. In the most whiny sarcastic voice my head can muster, I can hear them saying 'You could have gotten hurt!' or 'Its our job to keep you safe!' I roll my eyes.

I took it slow on purpose so I wouldn't get hurt. At first, I was testing the waters and once I started, I found it was coming easier than I expected and couldn't stop myself. So now I'm sitting on my bed in my swimsuit, reading a book, waiting for pool therapy to start.

Mia returned with a wheelchair and a smile. "Your trainer is ready for you, Addison!" She says happily.

"Can't I walk myself? I really don't think I need a wheelchair anymore." I complain as I put my book down on the nightstand and kick my feet over the edge. She let out a resigning sigh and smiled.

"Ok, but I'll bring the chair in case you get tired." She bargained. My face lit up. I definitely didn't expect her to agree. I excitedly hop off the bed and walk along side Nurse Mia on my own two feet, a pep in my step that my hard work is actually starting to pay off.

' _Hold on for me, Zed. I'll be with you soon.'_

XxX

"Great job today, Addison! You're doing fantastically! If you keep working this hard, you might just be back to normal in no time!" Trainer Bryant encouraged. I'm drying my hair with a towel and smile at the compliment only slightly out of breath from the workout.

"Thanks! That is the goal!" I reply a tiny bit sarcastically. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Take tomorrow off to rest. We'll do another session in two days in the workout room!" He instructed, patting my shoulder lightly when he passed. "I'll go get the nurse to help you back to your room." I nod and pull the kimono style coverup over my swimsuit before taking a seat as I wait.

I hear the door behind me open but I don't even make a move to turn around. I already know it's the nurse to take me back to my room.

"Are you just gonna sit there? Or are you gonna hug your best friend?" I straighten up immediately hearing that voice. A familiar voice that was _definitely not_ a nurse. I spin around and finding my best friend waiting with a wheelchair.

"Bree!" I exclaim excitedly, jumping up to run and give her a tight hug.

"Hi Addy!" She greeted close to my ear. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" She giggles at my reply.

"I assure you that I have _definitely_ missed you more." She teases. My smile slowly drops and I avert my eyes to the floor.

"Right." I mutter under my breath. She grabs my hands supportively.

"I'm sorry! That was so insensitive of me! I'm so stupid!" She apologized frantically. I smile sadly at her.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." I assure her. Her eyes reflect her worry.

"Come on. Let go talk a while." She offers, gesturing to the chair on wheels. I scrunch my nose in disgust.

"Sure but not in that thing." I sneer. Bree tilts her head in response as if to say 'you know you don't have a choice'.

"The nurse told me you have to." She insists. I fold my arms and shift my weight to one hip in protest. Bree rolls her eyes and sighs. "Fine! But if we get in trouble, it's on you!" She demands.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course! They know how much I hate being treated like I'm freaking fragile!" I groan dramatically. Bree giggles and linked our arms together to lead me out to the garden behind the hospital.

"It's not too cold out here for you, is it?" Bree asked, gesturing to my swimsuit.

"No. The sun feels nice." I smile, raising my face towards the warm spring sun to let the rays hit my cheeks. "It's been a while since I've been outside." I admit mindlessly. She goes quiet and stares at the ground as we walk slowly. My brows knit together.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, um, it's nothing!" She tries to deny, but I can tell from they way she stammers that something is on her mind.

"You can tell me, Bree." I assure her. She sees a bench and gently pulls us in its direction to sit. Once we were seated, she unlinked our arms, her face concerns me with how nervous she seemed.

"It's just, it's like you're back from the dead." She starts hesitantly. "We got very little details. Until Bucky was able to find out some inside information, we thought," she pause for a moment, "we thought he killed you." That statement made my eyes widen. Is that what people thought of him now? That he's a killer?

' _Oh, Zed.'_ My heart hurts and I want to hold him.

"The news made it sound gory and disgusting. At first, I didn't even know what to expect when I would finally see you. Maybe he took bites out of you? You'd be missing a limb? It was hard telling. They kept your condition top secret." Bree continues.

"How- Wh-why would they do that?!" I yell out in rage. Bree flinches. "Zed, he-he lost a little control- He didn't mean to-" Bree hugged me around the shoulders.

"I know that, now." She assured me. I hug her as tears fill my eyes. She lets me cry for a few moments before continuing. "Things have been, different, since then." I pull back and wipe my nose as I sniffle to listen. "Zombies have been segregated again. They said it's only until they can figure out a better version of the Z-band, 'so incidents like that don't happen again'." Bree informs me, rolling her eyes and air quoting the last part.

"It was a freak accident! They can't do this!" I exclaim again. Bree pats my arm to calm me. I take a deep breath in my nose and let it out through my mouth. "How are they?" I ask.

"Miserable." She tells me honestly, then let's out a single defeated laugh. "Like me." It's my turn to comfort her by squeezing her hand. "It's been horrible. I only get to see Bonzo when I sneak to the barrier, and that's even too short. The patrol makes rounds _10 times_ more than they used to." She says with another sigh.

"I'm so sorry Bree." I tell her sincerely, raising a hand to scrub over my face. "We've really made a mess of things, huh?" Bree grabs my hand that's resting on my lap and gives it a squeeze.

"I'll believe you and Zed before I'll believe those liars again." She assures, looking me in the eyes. "If you say it was an accident, I believe you." Then, she shakes her head in disbelief and fixes her eyes on the ground. "And poor Zed. I haven't even said his name in ages."

"What's happening to him?" I ask eagerly. She shuts her eyes and sighed.

"Last I heard, he's in the psychiatric ward of Zombie Containment. It's reported that he goes Zombie _without_ his Z-band malfunctioning and he's gone crazy." My heart was burning. I need to get to him. Like, yesterday. He needs me.

She shook her head again. "I don't think they even gave him a trial." That one statement sent a wave of fury coursing through my veins.

"That's it! I'm done being nice!" I declare, swiftly standing and marching towards the hospital doors. Bree chases after me and easily gets in front to stop me. I curse my weakened state that I don't have the speed of strength to push past her.

"Wait Addy! What are you going to do? You're still healing!" She reasoned gently.

"I don't care! He needs me, Bree!" I yell with a sob shaking my voice, the evident tears streaming freely down my cheeks. She immediately hugs me tight. "I have to help him." My voice comes out in a whisper against her shoulder.

"I'll help you." She whispers back. "We can fix all of this."


	3. Part 3 Stay with Me

_It's raining. I'm out of breath as I run down the empty streets._

" _Zed! Zed! Where are you?!" I call. Zed's missing. When I woke up in the middle of the night, he was gone. In a panic I ran out of our apartment to look for him. I'm soaked to the bone and barefoot. My teeth chattering as I continue to run. I have to find him. Then I freeze._

" _Zed." I breath in relief. There he is. Standing in the middle of the street. Soaking wet from. The rain. "Zed!" I yell to him. He's unmoving. I take off towards him. "Zed!" I yell again. Still nothing. Why does it feel like I'm not getting any closer?_

 _Suddenly, I see them. The Zombie Patrol. My eyes go wide. "No." I whisper. "No!" I force my leg to push harder. I have to get to him. The patrol officers are cuffing him. "No! Stop! Don't take him! Please!" I exclaim in a panic. I manage to get closer, reaching out my hand towards him. "Zed!"_

 _He turns towards me but it's like I'm invisible, his eye look pained and defeated. There's something running down his chin. Is that... blood? His hands are also covered. I'm frozen, eyes wide, as I look behind him. Laying in the street, blood pooling around, was my body. My head was turn away from me but I knew from the white hair._

 _Everyone believes he killed me. Even himself._

 _But it has to be an imposter. I'm right here. In the flesh._

" _No. No! This isn't real! Zed! Please! I'm right here!" I exclaim, running up to him to touch his arm. Like a poof of smoke, he's gone. Everyone's gone. I'm standing alone in the rain._

"Zed!" I scream, sitting straight up out of my nightmare. I wipe my face of my tear stained cheeks and sweat covered forehead. I hug my knees up to my chest and bury my face in the blanket. "Oh god Zed. Please be ok." I cry into the fabric coving my legs.

XxX

The next day, I got the text from Bree, she's on her way. I'm busy packing up anything that I care about from this stupid, dull hospital room when Nurse Mia walks in. Abruptly stopping.

"Um, Addison? What do you think you're doing?" She questions. I don't give her much mind as I come folding my clothes and putting them in my duffel bag.

"Packing." I state simply. She raised a brow at me but just shakes her head and continues about her business with my chart and asking me her daily questions about how I'm feeling and pain levels. I'm polite with my answers and don't argue when she gives me some Ibuprofen for my slight headache.

I think I've gotten just about everything. Then, my eyes land on the picture of Zed and I that I had asked my mom to bring me after I woke up. That she bitterly brought I might add. I pick it up off the side table and run my finger gently over his smiling face. My throat constricting as tears threaten my eyes but a soft smile finds my lips.

' _I'm coming for you Baby.'_

About 15 minutes later, Bree comes walking in with her dad with serious expressions. I smirk and stand off the bed. "Are you ready Addy?" Bree asks.

"Absolutely." I say.

"I'm sorry, ready for what?" Nurse Mia interrupts.

"To be discharged, of course." Bree replies in a business like manner. Mia looks at her in shock and confusion.

"Uh, she can't just leave. Her parents would need to be here with her to sign the paperwork." Mia tries to explain but Bree's dad steps forward to address her.

"Actually, she can. She is over the age of 21, which means she is considered an adult, and is of sound mind, which means she can make decisions on her own behalf." He corrects.

"W-well, Addison isn't due to be discharged until she's finished with physical therapy." Mia stutters, grasping at straws.

"There is a thing called 'In-Home Therapy'." He sarcastically informed her. "Besides, she has been allowed, by your staff," he gave Mia a pointed look, "to walk on her own around the hospital. That tells me she's fully capable of common everyday activities. Therefore, you have no grounds holding her." Mia is flustered.

"I'm sorry, and who are you?" She asks.

"Her new lawyer. Now please, get her discharge paper ready." He requested. Mia frantically hurried out of the room. I rush up and hug Bree then turn to her dad.

"Thank you Mr. Harrison. I really appreciate your help." I thank but he shakes his head.

"No need to thank me. I'm tired of all this zombiephobia. And when Bree told me your side of the story, it's time to put an end to all of this." He said seriously. A spark of hope and confidence ignited in my chest and my face lit up.

"You'll help Zed too?" I ask with teary eyes. He smiles softly at me with tired eyes and nods his agreement.

XxX

Doctor Croft tried to come talk me out of leaving, asking me to reconsider. But I politely decline, signing my discharge papers and sitting in the wheelchair for Nurse Mia to wheel me to the front door, protocols of the hospital. Bree and her dad went to get the car.

"I know what you're going to do." Nurse Mia says quietly. I turn my head to look at her. "You're going to go see him." She continues sounding sad, like I'm going to die or something. "You don't have to do this." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Nurse Mia, I appreciate everything you've done to help me. But you don't know me, or Zed. What happened wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to hurt me." I tell her kindly, trying to help her understand. "We were happy. We were in love. He would never purposely hurt me." Mia sighs.

"I know that's what you want to believe, Addison, but it's not what happened. The fact is that he attacked you and he can do it again!" She warned, fearful for my safety.

"No! He won't!" I yell. Anyone who might have been talking or making any kind of noise go silent. "You don't understand. And you never will." I tell her angrily and stare at my balled fists on my lap. "I'm being discharged, so my safety is no longer your concern." I end the conversation.

Mia is quiet the rest of the way to the front doors. I stand up out of the wheelchair as soon as she stops it and I glance over my shoulder at her, tears sitting in the corners of her eyes. I know Nurse Mia has good intentions but she doesn't understand.

Zed still loves me. I can feel it in every fiber of my being. He needs me. Just as much as I need him.

I turn back to face the door and walk out with my head held high, my duffle bag slung over my shoulder. Bree has the car door opened for me with a big smile on her face. I want to believe that she's happy for _me_ , completely supporting _me_ , but I know that's not the case. Same with her dad. I know there will be benefits for them from what I'm going to do.

To them, if I'm right and Zed hasn't actually gone completely crazy, the integration can be re-established. Meaning Bree can be with Bonzo again and her father will have a lot more work from the city. Not that I blame them. All of that is ok to want back. I hope it all does work out so that Bree and her family can be happy again.

I offer a smile to Bree and climb into the back seat, she follows me in and shuts the door.

"Please take me to Zombie Containment." I ask her dad, he nods to my reflection in his rearview mirror.

It's raining. The raindrops hitting my window as I stare out at the passing scenery. The car ride feels long and is very quiet, all of us consumed by our own thoughts. I can't help but think about how all of this has affected others. Everyone in Seabrook had interactions, _friendships_ , with zombies.

Life was so much better when zombies were accepted. It's actually hard for me to believe everyone went back to hating zombies so easily. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe, like Bree, they were forced apart, unwillingly. This thought makes me uneasy.

Everything that happened is technically my fault. I've ruined so much from one little incident. And for a brief second, I wish I had died that night. I physically shake my head like it will chase the thought away. I can't think like that. Yes, the road ahead of us will be hard but we've fought through tough times before to be together. And we will do it again.

I can't _be_ without Zed.

He makes life worth living. He's the light of my life. My whole world. It's been torture to be away from him these past 4 weeks. Or the other 3 months that I was asleep. My finger twitches on my lap. I can't wait to touch his face. To hold his hand. To kiss his lips. I've missed him so much, it hurts.

Suddenly, the massive building comes into view. I sit up and stare at it. It looks menacing and gloomy all at once. The tall barbwire fencing surrounding the whole thing, multiple times. Just in case. I must have audibly scoffed because I feel a hand, Bree's, gently grab mine that's resting on the seat. I let out a breath to try and relax.

I'm actually a little nervous to see him. I know I don't look the same. I've lost some weight from all the muscle loss, my hair doesn't seem as healthy as it used to, I'm sure I have bags under my eyes. What if he doesn't like what he sees anymore?

Deep down I know he would never judge me based on appearance, he's proven that many a time. But the irrational side of my brain makes me feel self conscious. I want so badly to be perfect for him again. The work I've done this past month have helped, but it will take a while to be back to normal.

"Are you ready Addy?" Bree asks gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realize the car has stopped and we are parked right in front of the main entrance, the giant lettering hung up the archway read 'ZOMBIE CONTAINMENT'. I gulp back the lump that formed in my throat and nod.

I step out of the car and stare at those intimidating letters for a long moment. As if I'm facing them down or maybe building up my courage to face whatever horrors are held within these walls. The image of Zed being locked inside flashes across my mind, scared and alone. I close the door behind me and march towards the entrance. A new fire lit in my stomach at the thought.

I reach for the door handle-

The sound of tires screeching makes me pause to look back. I see my mom and dad throw their car in park and jump out of the car as soon as it's stopped.

"Addison!" My father exclaims. I turn around to face them, a serious expression in place. "What are you doing?! You should be in the hospital!" Dad continues to yell, rushing towards me. Mr. Harrison steps forward slightly and, like my dad was just now seeing him, he halts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis, but there's nothing you can do to stop her." My dad narrows his eyes.

"Is this all your doing? What have you been filling her head with?!" Dad yells. Mr. Harrison frowned.

"The only reason I'm here is because I was asked. My only intention is to help her express her legal rights. Nothing more." He explains. My dad is left speechless. But my mother, on the other hand, doesn't pay him any mind. Bree steps in her way before she can get to me.

"Get our of my way Young Lady! I'm going to take my daughter home!" She demands, but Bree is unmoving, arms crossed with a defiant look on her face.

"You're not taking me anywhere Mom." I state firmly. Both of them stop fussing to look at me again. "I'm going in there to see him." I continue. My mother has a look of horror written across her features and my father looks desperate.

"Please Addison. Don't do this! You'll be killed!" He tries to persuade.

"You're wrong!" I scream. Everyone is silent as their eyes train on me. "Zed won't hurt me. I know it."

"What if he has another Z-band malfunction?! He won't be able to control himself like before!" My mother tries to argue.

"Oh that. I've heard rumors about the Z-bands." I start, glaring between the two of them, then specifically my mother. "I heard the zombies have been segregated again. 'Temporarily'." I air quote in my sarcasm. "Until the Z-bands can be 'updated for safety'." Then I glare at my father. "You aren't going to stop me. So I suggest you get a move on those updates to 'keep me safe'." I tell them seriously, turning to open the door.

There are a handful of patrol officers standing from their seats from the commotion going on out front. Mom and Dad seem to have practically given up as they follow in behind Bree and Mr. Harrison. I walk up to the duo of officers behind the desk.

"Please escort me to Zed Necrodopolous' cell." I request.

"Um, I'm sorry Miss Addison. But his sector is strictly prohibited for visitors." One of them denies gently.

Mr. Harrison clears his throat and speaks up. "Actually, I have a Court Order for Zed Necrodopolous' timely release." He informs, pulling out a folded piece of paper out of his jacket and handing it to the officers. "Given that this 'visit' goes well and Mr. Necrodopolous is in a reasonable state of mind, he is to be released from 'Zombie Containment,' for an insufficient trial or charges placed by the victim against him, in a timely manner."

I smile at that statement. Of course I hadn't placed any charges against him. Even after I woke up. Because he didn't mean it. It wasn't his fault. "Therefore, his holding in that sector is invalid and you will take her to retrieve him." He finished matter-of-factly.

The officers look past us, I assume, to my father, their Chief. He must have nodded his agreement because they gulp and collect their keys and tasers.

The walk through Zombie Containment was eerie and made my skin crawl. The only sounds were our echoing footsteps and muffled or distant groans and growls from various zombies locked away in here. The further in we walk, the more we can hear as we get closer and closer to the psychiatric ward of Containment.

Then, I hear it. A loud growl that sounds like a roar of protest. My eyes widen as my feet rush me past the guards leading us, as I ignore their confused calls to stop. I recognize that voice. I follow it.

Two more patrol officers come into view and are visibly surprised to see all of us approaching, especially me rushing towards them. One of them grabs me around the shoulders to stop me.

"Let me go!" I struggle, still too weak to break out of his hold.

"Why are you even here?!" The one restraining me asks in dismay. The other officers come up and whisper to them.

"We have to let them in. Zed Necrodopolous is being released."

"Um, you really _don't_ wanna do that. He's in the process of having a melt down." The other officer stated.

"Why?! What did you do to him?!" I exclaim. That same officer looks at me. Gets a good look. And his eyes widen.

"You're her! You're alive!" He says in shock.

"Yeah, now answer the question! What did you do to him?!" I demand. He averts his eyes and I can see the sympathy behind them.

"We didn't _do_ anything, just, were talking." He admitted.

"Talking?! What did you say?! Why is he screaming?!" I'm getting impatient with their answers.

"The truth. That he's a monster." The one holding me spat. I push him off of me with less force than I wanted. My eyes glaring daggers into him.

"How dare you. How dare you!" I spit back, pushing past them without much fight now from them. "I'll have your job for this! Mark my words!" I promise behind me. I can hear them go speechless behind me but the original two officers following behind me closely.

 **I can hear faint voices from further away. Why do they want to torment me? I'd rather they just leave me here to die. Alone. I curl into myself on my seat as the tears stream down my face. The sobs constricting my throat.**

I can hear him crying, groaning in agony as I finally reach his door. I'm too short to see threw the thin glass window, but I know it's him. When the officers approach the door with the key, it confirms that I'm right.

 **The sound of keys makes me sit up, my back to the door. But I can't let them see him hunched over in defeat. I don't care if they see me cry, honestly I don't know why I care if they think I'm defeated. I am.**

 **Maybe it's to try and spare Addy's name? To say they are wrong? I don't know. I don't turn around when I hear the door open. I just stare at the floor.**

The door swings open and I immediately see his green hair. The only color in their dreary, dull room. Tears prick my eyes. He's facing away from me and hasn't turned around. I take a step forward. He's silent now. I had just heard him crying but he's trying to seem strong. I want so badly to rush forward and comfort him. But I know I need to be gentle.

"Zed." I whisper.

 **My spine stiffens and my eyes widen. That voice. Am I imagining things again? Did they really open the door? I spin around and someone who looks a lot like Addy is standing there. A happy smile on her lips, tears threatening her eyes. She is thinner than Addy. Her cheeks slightly sunken in, her entire body slimmer than Addy's. Dark circles around her eyes. I stand up.**

I can't help my smile when I see his face. He looks tired, his eyes puffy from crying, and black veins creeping up his neck, but he's still my Zed. I take another step forward when he stands. But he flinches back. I hear the officer's keys clink together from their jolt of movement with his.

"Wait." I say, lifting a hand back at them.

 **I have to be imagining things. This is another trick from my brain. I look past her and the door in indeed wide open and multiple officers and a few other familiar faces watching me closely. My brows furrowed. Addy's parents are there? And Bree? Why would I be envisioning them? I haven't even thought about Bree in months. I look back at the girl in front of me. Her eyes. I stare into them.**

I just wait for him. I'll let him come to me if it makes him more comfortable. I know this has to be hard for him. "Zed. It's me. Do you recognize me?" I ask gently.

 **Those, those eyes. Are so kind and gentle. Just, like Addy's. They are Addy's eyes. "Addy...?" I'm hesitant to ask. My voice too rough and deep. I hate how I sound.**

I let out a relieved laugh as tears fill my eyes. "Hey Baby!" I greet, fighting back my tears but the smile never leaving my lips. I see him inhale a sharp breath.

 **It's her! It's her! She's here! I rush towards her and wrap my arms around her. She lets out the slightest pained squeak and I immediately retract. But she doesn't let go of me.**

" **It's ok! It's ok! Just be a little gentle." She assures, pulling me back to hug me. I hesitantly replace my arms around her and bury my nose in her hair. Taking in her sweet sweet scent.**

It feels so amazing for him to hold me. I'm where I belong, in his arms.

"I've missed you so much." I whisper against his chest. He lets out a bitter chuckle and suddenly he's out of my arms. He's pulled away.

"Why would you miss me. I-I thought I killed you. You're not safe here." He says, his eyes refusing to look at me.

"Don't say that!" I stepping forward and hugging him again around the torso. Not caring if he wants it or not. He doesn't deny me and doesn't reply. "It was an accident. I could never blame you for what happened, Zed." I cry into his chest. "Please, don't let me go." He gingerly hugs me again, then his hold gets ever so slightly tighter as his body starts to shake from his own sobs. I run his back comfortingly, wishing my touch could just take his pain away.

 **This is my Addy. My everything. She's here. She's alive. And she forgives me.**

" **I still love you." She whispers. My eyes widen. I pull back just enough to bring my lips to hers.**

Zed kisses me and I melt in his arms. I bring one hand up to the back of his neck, to deepen the kiss. There are no words to describe how much I've missed him. And I know he's missed me too. Probably more than I have.

I can't imagine the agony he's been put through. A single tear streaking my cheek. I refuse to break our contact to tell him, but I swear to myself that I will fix this for him.


	4. Part 4 Ain't No Sunshine

It's raining. Zed could already hear the soft pitter patter of rain drops against the roof.

But Addison was fuming. "What do you mean you don't have any belongings of his?!" She exclaimed at the Patrol officer.

"I'm sorry Miss Addison, but we couldn't salvage even his clothes when he was brought in from the blood." The officer tries to apologize.

Zed squeezes her hand. He hadn't let go of her, in one away or another, since they left his Containment cell. She looks back at him and saw his wide, fearful eyes staring down at her. She quickly turned back to glare at the officer.

"I guess he'll be leaving in the rags you've provided then." She spat, spun on her heels and gently pulled Zed aside. Once they were a few feet away, she immediately tugged him down for a hug. He welcomes the contact and buries his face in the crook of her neck. He sighs and relaxes against her.

It's been the first time in months that his zombie seems calm and doesn't seem to be attacking him every second of the day. Like there was finally a little sunshine back in his life that even his zombie missed. When she was gone to them. A warmth inside him that was absent when she was away. When he thought he had killed her.

"Hey! You're ok!" Addison assured him. When had he started crying? She thought it was from that comment affecting him but, good Z, she will never know the truth tormenting his mind. He sniffed back his tears and smiled into her skin, only nodding as a response. She pulled back and smiled at his slowly lightening eyes. She grinned a little wider as the dark vein continued their slow receding back to his normal complexion. "We're in this together." Zed's shoulders relaxed and he nodded again, lightly squeezing her hand that he refused to let go of.

How had he ever gotten this lucky? Being blessed by such an angel for forgiving him? Though he was pretty certain that what happened really was an accident. The way his zombie has settled back after Addy returned and embraced him. Even after what his zombie did to her. He had a feeling that his zombie's overpowering rage and outbursts since the incident were actually from sadness and regret. And he was almost positive his zombie would never do that to Addy again.

When he feels her weakly pull on his hand, he realizes that he had zoned out. She tugs again. He follows her lead but notes how lacking in strength she seemed. He watched her face closely. "Addy?" He quietly asked to stop her. She turned back her breathing slightly heavy.

"Yeah?" His brows furrowed.

"Are you ok?" He stepped closer with concern written over his expression. She cleared her throat and tried her best to hide her exhaustion behind a smile.

"I'm good! Are you ready to go?" She said breathlessly, pulling his hand to avoid any further questioning but he doesn't budge. He grips her hand tightly and anchors his feet from proceeding until she gives him an explanation.

"Addy, what's going on?" He presses. Addison sighs and steps closer.

"I'm really ok. I'm just, tired." She says. When he doesn't respond she continues. "I'm still recovering. I was in a coma for 3 months. I have to rebuild my strength." His face shows his heartbreak but Addison is quick to pull him into a hug with one arm and the other drawing his head down to press their foreheads together.

"But I'm ok!" She locked her eyes with his. "I'm going to keep working hard to get back to normal. With you by my side." She whispered lovingly. Zed sighs but couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips.

"I'll stay by your side as long as you want me." He responds. Addison giggles and Zed thought it was the sweetest noise he'd ever heard.

"Forever then."

"Forever." He repeated breathlessly, for a different reason then she had earlier. She closed the gap and kissed his lips gently. He savored her taste.

"Ah hum." Chief Dale cleared his throat. Zed jumped but Addison kept ahold of him and just glared at her father. "If you two a done sucking face, we need to continue along." He urges with dramatic arm motions.

"What are you in such a rush for? Do you have somewhere else to be?" Addison retorted. Dale looked at his daughter smugly.

"As Chief of the Zombie Patrol, I'm going to escort Zed back to Zombietown." He informed. Addison was in shock.

"What-?" She started to ask but her father continued anyways.

"Sure, Zed's a free _zombie_. He can go anywhere z _ombies_ can go. And there are _no_ zombies allowed in Seabrook. Period." Dale clarified. Addison's jaw hung on its henges. She glance over to Bree, who was sadly staring at the ground, then to Mr. Harrison, who was shaking his head as confirmation that there was nothing he could do about that.

"No zombies allowed in Seabrook? But we have an apartment together!" Addison argues.

" _Had_ , an apartment together." Dale corrected. "After what happened, the landlord graciously voided your lease rather than charging you for the four months you've been hospitalized." Her heart began to race in a panic. And Zed could hear it loud and clear. He squeezed her hand in comfort. She turned to face him, he gently cupped her cheek in reassurance.

"It's ok, Addy. I'll find my way back to you." He told her softly, just loud enough for the others to hear. But she grabbed his hand resting on her cheek and squeezed it as tight as she could.

"No. You won't have to." She said with determination in her tone. Everyone stared in surprised. Zed felt a tinge of hurt, wondering if this was it. If she's calling it quits because their house was no longer a home. They had no home. Was this too hard? But then she gives him a soft smile. "I'll go wherever you have to go." She declares. His eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Missy exclaimed. Addison just stared up at Zed with a smile.

"I'm going to Zombietown with Zed." To make it clear, she stepped forward and hugged him around the torso. He returned her gesture with teary eyes.

Mr. Harrison shrugged when Dale and Missy both looked to him. "Zombies aren't allowed in Seabrook, but nothing says a human cannot go into Zombietown on their own accord." He defended. Addison did a glance over her shoulder to see her parents with loose jaws while Bree beamed happily.

And just like that, her parents had no leverage once again. Chief Dale huffed as he marched past everyone towards the doors, Missy close on his tail.

"Shall we?" Addy asked jokingly. Zed laughed sincerely for the first time in a long time.

"We shall." He teased back. The young lovers following Bree and her father towards the exit Addison's parents had just used, Mr. Harrison kindly holding up an umbrella for the them as they stepped outside.

The media had falsely informed all of Seabrook about the incident to spread fear of zombies. That much was clear. But they never expected for news to travel so fast across town.

Out front of Zombie Containment was a large crowd of people. A mixture of news crews and protesting humans, all shouting at the previously incarcerated zombie and previously hospitalized human in a combination of harsh questioning and offensive slurs. Enough that there were over a dozen Patrol Officers holding back everyone from rushing them.

She also noted the 'escort' her father had mentioned. Two large Patrol vans in front of and behind her father's car. Geez, he wasn't kidding. But the groups of humans grabbed her attention again as they protested her boyfriend's release.

Addison immediately tugged Zed down to 'hide' behind her to keep him as much out of the camera's view as possible, trying to protect him from the hateful humans but failing miserably. Zed had never cursed his 6 foot 3 height so much until now, crouching behind his tiny girlfriend. Addison took a second approach and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hustling towards the car, the two squeezing through the small path the Patrol had made.

"Addison! Addison! Why would you defend the monster that almost killed you?!" One reported questioned.

"Throw the beast back in Containment!" An angry man screamed, earning multiple 'yeah's in agreement.

Addison did her best to just ignore it all as she quickly shoved Zed into the back of her father's Patrol car. But she couldn't resist shooting a glare at the crowd as she sat in herself. Bree's dad leaned his head in before leaving.

"If you need my help with anything, you have my number." He said.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Harrison." Addison thanked. He smiled and nodded before closing the patrol car door.

Zed immediately clung to her side when the door shut, fresh tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's ok Zed. They don't know what they're talking about." She soothed. His sobs subsided the closer they got to Zombietown. Addison could tell her father was taking the drive at a leisurely pace, not ready to allow his only daughter to _stay_ in a town full of zombies.

Not that Addison cared. She would be spending this time curling up with Zed either way, as long as Zevon was ok with her staying with them. And god was she praying he'd be ok with her staying with them. It was, after all, technically her fault that Zed was locked up in the first place.

A wave of fear hit her like a freight train and her arms tightened around Zed. What if Zevon won't welcome her into their home? What will she do then? Go back with her parents? Could she and Zed find a new home in Zombietown? Would Zed turn his back on his family because of her? That thought alone made her sick to her stomach.

Zed noticed her shift in mood and pulled her face to look at him, searching her eyes for answers as not to verbalize their issues out loud with her parents in the front seat. He could see the fear all over her face. Opting for comfort over explanation, he planted his lips to hers. She kissed him back roughly, like he could disappear at any moment. She laced her fingers in his messy hair and gripped tightly. He softly groaned into her mouth.

He pulled back for a breath and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm with you. No matter what." He whispered in reassurance. Addison visibly relaxed and nodded. Zed leaned his back into the seat and pulled her against his chest to hold her. She snuggled into his arms as the barrier passed by their windows.

Addison sat up and leaned towards the glass in complete awe, Zed's face mirroring hers. News not only traveled fast in Seabrook but also in Zombietown. The streets were lined with zombies of all ages. All standing, silently, with respect as the Patrol vehicles passed. Some with umbrellas, some without. Tears pricked Addison's eyes at the support Zed was receiving from his friends and fellow zombies. She laid back against Zed's chest and hugged him tightly.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the Necrodopolous house. Unsurprisingly, Zevon and Zoey were standing under the cover of the front porch out of the drizzling rain, both with glossy eyes as the car came to a stop. Dale got out and opened the back door, Addison climbing out first and Zed quickly followed.

"Zed!" His 12 year old sister exclaimed. He turned to see her sprinting in his direction before barreling into him.

"Hey Zoe!" He happily hugged her back. Then she pulled back and turned to the white haired human.

"Addison, I-I'm really happy to see you. That you're ok." Zoey said shyly, wondering if she would be afraid or hateful of zombies after what happened. Addison's threatening tears finally spilled over her lids with the soft laugh that left her. She took a step forward and pulled the preteen into a hug.

"I missed you too Zoey." She whispered tearfully.

Missy got out of the car as well, her wide-brimmed, black hat acting as an umbrella, and came to stand beside Dale. "We'd like to have a word with your father, Zed, before we leave." Missy said. Zed's face turned emotionless as he looked up at Addison's parents.

"Sure. But I suggest not trying to 'persuade' him into not letting Addy stay here." Zed warned. Dale stepped up to get in Zed's face.

"Was that a threat, Necrodopolous?" He angrily asked. Zed audibly growled. Missy pulled her husband back while Addison took hold of Zed's bicep, rubbing it gently to calm him down.

"We don't plan to try and change any of your minds because we know it won't happen." Missy assured bitterly.

"Fine then." Zed agreed, leading the way to the front porch. Zevon met him in the walkway and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank Z you're ok!" Zevon said, holding back the cry the constricted his throat.

"I'm fine Dad." Zed assured his father. Then the older zombie turned to Addison and hugged her as well.

"And you. Thank you so much Addison. For forgiving my son." Zevon told her softly beside her ear. Addison just hugged him back and nodded, scared she'd start crying again if she opened her mouth.

"Mr. Necrodopolous." Dale spoke up. Zevon released Addison and turned to the Chief of Zombie Patrol. "Your son has been released due to lack of a trial and charges from the victim. Since his previous living arrangements have been compromised by these unfortunate circumstances, he will be placed back in your care until he can find a new place to live. Do you agree to these arrangements?" Addison could tell he was using his Chief voice to try and sound like he was in control of the situation even though he was powerless.

He nodded without hesitation. "My son will always be welcomed into my home." He said. Then it was Missy who spoke.

"And our daughter doesn't have a place to stay either, since she refuses to return home with us-" Addison cut her mother off before she could continue.

"I want to stay by Zed's side." She interjected. Zevon looked to her. "I was hoping I could stay here with him until we can find a place again?" She asked sheepishly.

Zevon furrowed his brows in confusion. "Of course! I consider you to be my second daughter. You're just as welcome here as my other kids." He told her sincerely. Addison didn't think she could cry anymore than she has today. Zed put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side, kissing her head affectionately as she cried again into his tattered white jacket.

But Addison didn't miss the sharp inhale of her mother. "I guess it's settled then." The Mayor got choked up as fresh tears filled her own eyes. Addison wiped her face and stepped towards her parents.

"Nothing is settled!" She yelled. Everyone startled by her angry tone. Zombies from the other nearby houses came closer to listen as the young girl, they had all been told was dead, spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't want to disown you guys as my parents. I love you. But you've given me no other choice!" Dale hugged Missy around her shoulders as they look at their daughter ashamed.

"When are you going to see that zombies aren't monsters?! They're people just like us! Yes, there's is always a risk if the Z-bands malfunction." She grabbed Zed's hand and entwined their fingers. "But any of that would be an _accident_! Just like any human can have a lapse of judgement and hurt someone. It's called an _accident_ for a reason! Plus, I've heard that you plan to fix the Z-bands so we don't have these kinds of problem again, right? So that all the zombies can return to being integrated into Seabrook?" She asked mockingly. Both her parents look away from her. "That's what I thought."

Addison took the opportunity to turn and look around at the zombies gathered nearby. "All of the things that's have been said about Zed are false. And they've said some pretty horrible things about zombies in general. But," she paused and looks to the reunited Necrodopolous family behind her, "I'm sure that not everyone agrees with them." She smiles and turns back to the growing crowd of zombies. "Things will change! We just have to stick together and show them how wrong they are! That none of you are monsters! And I'll be there every step of the way." She assured all of them.

The smiles and applause erupted through the streets of Zombietown. Zed leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple, a grin hidden against her skin. "You are literally the best Addy." He whispered. She giggled but before she could respond, they were interrupted.

"Addison." Dale said to cut through the noise and get her attention. "We don't want to loose you." He said. It's quite possibly the first time she's ever heard her dad sound so vulnerable. Missy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will work towards change." Missy agreed. "Because we believe in you." She told her daughter sincerely with a smile.

Then, she stepped towards them, doing something no one expected her to do, hug Zed. He was just as surprised as anyone but hesitantly returned the embrace.

"I know you lost your way before, but Addy trusts you." Missy whispered, "Please take care of our little girl."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting a hair on her head ever again." Zed softly promised. Missy pulled back and smiled.

"We believe you." She said before turning and hugging Addison quickly. Then, returning to Dale's side as they got back in the patrol car to leave. The caravan of vehicles drove off out of Zombietown as the rain seemed to worsen. And, just like that, the zombies on the street started to go back into their homes to seek shelter from the growing storm.

Zed looked up at the grey cloudy sky. Not bothered by the raindrops hitting his cheeks, or the fact that he and Addison were the only two left outside at this point.

This is the first time he's seen the sky at all in four months. But even though he had fresh air and hope for sunshine someday, it was like the weather was portraying how he had felt inside. How he'd felt the entire time in Containment. All of his emotions from the past four months raining down on him.

He looks back down beside him to see Addison's eyes up where his just were with a serene smile on her lips. A heat grew in his chest. Pride, maybe? Then he realized something.

 _It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. Only darkness every day._

The rain wasn't representing all his sadness today. No. It was washing it all away. To start anew.

She looked up at him and he swore his heart thudded in his chest. With one look she was always able to completely disarm him. How had things gone so wrong before?

Addison could see the struggle beginning to take hold in his eyes and yanked on his hand to pull him to her.

His thoughts derailed and she had his full attention. She smiled up at him and giggled as she slipped her shoes off before running into the street to splash in a big puddle, kicking some droplets his way. A smile broke out across his face as he began laughing like a child and joined her in the water.

After a few minutes the strenuous jumping and splashing began to wear on Addison's stamina. She laughed more out of breath and gripped onto Zed's arms for support. He settled his laughter and held onto her tightly.

He couldn't remember a time that he'd felt this care free and happy. Even before the whole nightmare happened, he always had worries or something on his mind. But right now, with Addison alive and happy in his arms, nothing in the world could bring him down. Well, maybe just one thing.

Without warning, Zed pulled back out of Addison's embrace. She furrowed her brows in confusion. " _I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?~"_ Zed sang. Addison beamed.

" _I think I heard it vaguely~"_

" _A girl and a zombie~"_ He pointed between them.

" _Oh tell me more boy, sounds like a fantasy~"_

" _Oh what could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie?~"_ They sang in perfect harmony. Then he used his hands to create a butterfly.

" _You're from the perfect paradise~"_ Then his fingers began to twitch like they were fake possessed trying to eat his face. " _And I'm livin' on the darker side~"_

" _Ooh I got a feelin' if you get to know me!~"_ She giggled. Zed gave her a wink.

" _Right from the start you caught my eye, and somethin' inside me came to life~"_

" _Ooh I got a feelin' if you get to know me~"_ Addison's smile faded and her voice trailed off when she watched Zed kneeling down before her.

"Addison, I saw what like was like without you and I definitely don't want to ever feel that way again. Will you marry me and we can make our someday today?" He asked hopefully. Addison let the tears that had built up in her eye fall freely.

"Yes." She cried. Zed jumped to his feel and engulfed her in a tight but gentle hug. She squeezed him as hard as she could.

Addison hooked her arms around his neck to pull him down to her level and kissed him softly. He was glad to assist by lifting her up off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist. Addison sighed against his lips.

"What are people gonna say about you marrying the zombie that nearly killed you?" Zed asked when they finally broke apart for some much needed air.

" _Let them talk if they wanna!~"_ She sang with a wide smile. Zed laughed heartily.

"I love you so much."

Addison kisses him again. "I love you too."

Zevon was the one to snap them out of their lovestruck bubble. "You kids need to get inside! Addison, you'll catch a cold!" He called from the doorway, leaving it open as he returned inside himself.

The young lovers laughed quietly between themselves. Zed sat Addison down on her feet before intwining their fingers and walking up the steps to Zed's childhood home.

Life wasn't going to be easy for them. But was it ever? Easy is boring. This girl and her zombie were looking for something a little more extraordinary.


End file.
